seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timaneus of Djinn
Introduction Timaneus of Djinn (ジンのTimaneus, Jin no Timaneus) is the infamous leader of a clan called the Shepherds of the Earth, and the father to Rolf of Timaneus, the current Shepherd Prince that vows to reclaim the throne from the tyrannical Wyvern King. Armed with the enchanted shovel-sword, Moongrille-Oolilithe, forged by Rolf's grandfather, Djinn of Durindale, he promised to protect earth and its inhabitants from those who dare to upset the balance. Appearance Timaeus is tall and strong, with a large sheath for Moongrille-Oolilithe, the enchanted shovel-sword which his family keeps on hand when the king takes to the throne. He dons the Robes of Alfonzaur, the founder of Earthenyolk, as is the custom. Also as is the custom, he is dressed in invisible ink made to form the ancient runes which are painted on those of the Alfonzaur line as a sign of both their ties to the bloodline, and also as wards to protect against otherwise fatal injuries. His shoulders are broad and lean, with a mane of messy, red hair and a long, scraggly bear on his surprisingly gaunt face. Personality As is the custom of all who don the Robes of Alfonzaur, Timaneus is the leader of the Shepherds of the Earth. As such, he has ties to the Earth itself and vows to protect it at all costs from those who would disrupt Earth's natural order. Also as such, he has no ties to one line of mainstream conflict; i.e. he has no quarrel with the realms of Marine, but has no issues with working pirates either. Though this is to varying degrees of effect. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Armed with the sacred shovel-blade of Moongrille-Oolilithe, Timaneus is a force of nature in battle. Trained by his father, Djinn of Durindale, he knows full-well that such power comes with responsibilities that normal man cannot live by without making major sacrifices, as you'll soon see when Moongrille-Oolilithe is analyzed down below this section. Physical Strength Keep in mind that Moongrille-Oolilithe weighs, as is measured by a local Marine captain that made a pit-stop in Earthenyolk, enough to be a warship's anchor! To carry such a weight on one's shoulder's is a hefty load to say the least@ Agility Despite this power, he isn't one for fast speeds. Timaneus prefers to calculate before a fight, and will often strategize the best outcome for both Earth and his people, rather than quickly attacking head-on. Appropriate, given the heaviness of his blade. Endurance With his runes painted all over his body, these can help Timaneus withstand that which is normally fatal to normal men; be they bullets, to certain devil fruit abilities, to even cannon fire, these runes can do it all! Well..almost. See, despite this miraculous power, it does have its limits, and those with Logia-based Devil Fruits can surpass these, as these runes only affect external damage. Weapons At the risk of being repetitious, he uses his father's forged shovel-sword blade: Moongrille-Oolilith, the famed blade that helped his father battle many untold forces that threatened their livelihood. This blade looks like a large buster-sword with a shovel's head for a blade. This blade is on top of a long, silver hilt, and the blade itself is shaped like the crescent moon. But that's not all! Remember those runes that Timaneus uses? Well, if he concentrates, he can use these to summon the fallen warriors of the past to help in a fight. These take the form of stone Golems with the physical likenesses of these fallen combatants; ranging from the legendary ancient king Rolf of Alfonzaur (not to be confused with Rolf of Timaneus), Alfonzaur the Ambitious, or even his late grandfather, Djinn of Durindale. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Family Alfonzaur the Ambitious (Founder of the island Earthenyolk) Rolf of Alfonzaur (Founder of the Shepherd clan and infamous ancient king of the Shepherd order) Djinn of Durindale (Father and forger of the blade Moongrille-Oolilithe) Meredith the Loving (Wife and mother of his son, Rolf) Rolf of Timaneus (Prince of the Shepherds and son of Timaneus) Allies/ Friends TBA Enemies Wyvern King Other History TBA Character Design Both the idea of this character, and the Shepherds in general, were inspired by the family lines of the Dwarves of Durin in The Hobbit as told by J.R.R. Tolkien. While the Shepherds are not Dwarves themselves, they are a clan of people meant to serve the world as protectors and servants, never serving any of the ruling authorities (unless they must forge such alliances for the good of the world). Major Battles TBA Quotes TBA Trivia Timaneus' son, Rolf of Timaneus, is inspired by Rolf from Ed Edd n Eddy (minus the broken English, of course). When a feast is done, all Shepherds must bury their remains in the Earth as is the custom, so that the spirits of the Earth bring a bountiful harvest in the coming year, and they will in turn be strengthened by these spirits to protect Earth from evil forces. The shovel-sword concept was developed with, in spite of the name, little influence from Shovel Knight. The idea came about because the Shepherds believe that the shovel is the most humble-yet noble of weapons. Said shovels show diligence, hard work, and a sturdy sprit; all are must in the eyes of the Shepherd Ancestors and the spirits of Earth. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Dinoboygreen Category:Characters Category:Prince Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Male